fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy Wars (TV Series)
Galaxy Wars is a fanfictional American teen sitcom premiering on Nickelodeon, based on the [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Wars Star Wars parody phenomenon of the same name]. The show focuses on teenager Lucas Sterling, whose life changes when he becomes the leader of a group of intergalactic rebels in a fight against the forcws of a quirky cosmic dictator named Dark Kaiser. Like all other sci-fi parodies, the series uses elements from science-fiction frachises, including the 1987 parody film Spaceballs & the Marvel film Guardians of the Galaxy. Plot Everyday teenager Lucas's life changes when it all starts with his parents revealing to him that he was adopted. It gets even crazier when he & his sister Lena learn that all those Galaxy Wars films they used to watch when they were young were all based on real-life events when they are abducted from their home planet after trespassing what they thought to be a set for the next movie. They are then taken into an intergalactic prison, where they learn that almost the entire galaxy is being under the reign of a cruel yet naive dictator who goes by the name "Dark Kaiser". Lucas & Lena, along with a bunch of other alien prisoners, are soon rescued by the real-life Nug-Nug, who turns them into the Galaxy Sentinels, warriors bent on restoring peace to the galaxy. During their battles with Dark Kaiser & his forces, Lucas & the Galaxy Sentinels travel to different planets, meeting weird & goofy alien races, some friendly & some not so friendly. Characters Main characters *'Lucas Sterling': The main protagonist of the series, a 17.5-year-old teenager who, in the beginning of the series, learns from his parents that he was adopted; the only evidence was an amulet that he wore around his neck when his parents first found him, & he currently still wears it. As he leads the Galaxy Sentinels, Lucas struggles to learn about himself. Later in the series, he learns from Nug-Nug that he is the lost prince of the royal family of a planet that was conquered by Dark Kaiser. His name appears to be a parody of Luke Skywalker & George Lucas. *'Lena Sterling': Lucas's 14-year-old sister. Although Lucas can be a bit overbearing over her, sometimes still treating her like a little kid, Lena is a tough tomboy who can fight her own fight. She appears to be friends with Ischyra, as they're both the only female members of the Galaxy Sentinels. *'Ischyra': An elite female assassin from the planet Amazonia, where the female donimation was abolished when Dark Kaiser conquered the planet. She was imprisoned for an attempted assassination on Kaiser's representative. Although she is strong in her culture, she appears to have a crush on Lucas. *'Karchie': A shark-like Fishuman (part-fish, part-human) from the marine planet Guppy. Karchie was imprisoned for attacking & nearly killing a cashier at an intergalactic convenience store on a planet owned by Dark Kaiser, all because the cashier claimed that the coupon Karchie had was expired. *'Gary': A small dummy-like alien from the planet Ventor, where the inhabitants all resemble puppeteered dummies. He is always seen in the arms of one of the other Galaxy Sentinels, although he claims that he's more active on his home planet. His appearance & personality is similar to that of Rex Powers from Victorious. *'Fluffy': A large Canfeline (humanoid dog/cat) from the planet Canfelis. He is a strong & silent creature who can be a powerful & aggressive fighter in battle; in most times, however, Fluffy is kind & soft toward the other Galaxy Sentinels, who in turn treat him like the family pet. He appears to be the show's parody of Chewbacca from Star Wars. *'Nug-Nughttp://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Nug_Nug': The famous character from the Galaxy Wars films, he is the once who rescued & found of the Galaxy Sentinels. He reveals to Lucas his true heritage later in the series. Nug-Nug is probably a parody of the jedi master, Yoda, in Star Wars. *'Dark Kaiser': The main antagonist of the series, appears to be a parody of Darth Vader. He is a heartless & somewhat childish cosmic dictator who finds pleasure in conquering planets one-by-one to add to his empire. He is the kind of dictator who doesn't care about the rights of an alien or planet. His helmet is similar to a Japanese samurai helmet. Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:Action Shows Category:Action